the_lost_world_cage_of_edenfandomcom-20200215-history
Nami Kozono
Nami Kozono is one of the class members of Class 7-B, and is a somewhat follower of Midari Kugarashi. Like her, she was taken to the Lost World Eden much like everyone else, and is augmented as well. Waking up alongside Midari and Shuu, she also sees this new world as the means to make it their own. She is one of the Heavy Class Warriors of the Hikami Group. Characteristics * Name: Nami Kozono * Age: 18 * Hair: Violet (later on with Two Blue Streaks) * Eyes: Amber * Likes: Shuu, Junko, and Midari (lovers), privilege and superiority over others, wealth, Power and Revenge * Dislikes: Being rejected, groveling, Riley and all those that help him * Family: Unknown Appearance Casual LWE Attire Background Nami Kozono is a student of Snow Ski High school and the president of the student council there. She appears to come from a wealthy family, as she is driven to school every day by a chauffeur in a white limousine. She also has several thugs at her disposal who apparently are at her beck and call. She met her fellow council members, Midari Kugurashi and Junko Mokicha during that time. And somehow along the way, they became lovers, though it was kept secret from most of the school as well as their families. She gradually pushes away any of her male suitors or those who wanted to go on a date with her. Riley wasn't one of them, but when she confronted him on it, she taunted him to the point of almost making it personal. Until Anna came along and slapped her, telling her to back off. From that little act, Nami was hooked on Anna, becoming obsessed with her. Once graduation was over with, and both classes heading to Hawaii, Nami told Midari and Junko that she wanted Anna as the next lover of her harem, which kind of shocked the girls, as Midari mentioned that Anna had a thing for Riley... nearly pushing Nami off a violent edge. Squeezing fists until they were bleeding, she vowed she'd destroy Riley so that Anna would be hers. But before a move could be made, a solar storm erupted, causing all machines to short out for a time, and creating a white light, when everything went black for them all. What felt like an eternity later on, Nami awoke in the middle of a blackened forest. she was next to Junko and Midari, sandwiching themselves on either side. Nami got up and realized that not only was she naked, but that her body had been heavily modified to be small muscled, taller, and with a bigger chest size than she usually had. The other girls as well, as well as strange color streaks in their head. Personality Nami is a spoiled, arrogant, cruel and seductive girl. Though intelligent, her position as student council president and wealth gave her an apparent feeling of privilege and superiority over her fellow students. She is used to getting what she wants most of the time, takes revenge on those who cross her and has no qualms about using other people to further her own interests. When she tries to seduce Anna and Riley, she arrogantly remarks that nobody has ever rejected her before and when her classmate Hiratani tried to ask her out she casually and harshly dismissed him, saying that even if she liked men he would be totally out of question, showing no sympathy or consideration at all with their feelings. After waking up in the Lost World as well as discovering her new body's appearance and abilities, as well as the fact that she and those from her time can access and use Lost Tech, her personality darkens even further, becoming vengeful and power hungry. She looked on in awe and admiration when others are viciously raped by slavers. Her initial interest in Kitami turns into resentment after the girl repeatedly rejects her advances. She has her kidnapped and raped by thugs without any sign of remorse and also uses her as a human sacrifice without hesitation. She still holds a grudge against for rejecting her offers and affections, and swears to take revenge on them eventually. She ultimately kills a bus load of slaves for her own personal gain, showing she has no mercy anymore... or if she ever had any to begin with. Skills/Abilities Powers * Female Augmented Human - Heavy Class *'Superhuman Strength' *'Superhuman Durability' *'Superhuman Stamina Skills * Extensive Knowledge on Politics * Seduction Skills * Hand-to-Hand Combat ** Weapons Handling * Leadership Skills Equipment *'Outfits' *'Warhammer' *'Thunder Gun' Relationships Nami's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Christie Tibodeaux Naivgation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Augmented Humans Category:Class 7-B Category:Hikame Group Category:Midari's Love Interests Category:Shuu's Love Interests Category:Defense Category:Heavy